Maux croisés
by Srithanio
Summary: Entre dictionnaire, petites annonces et mots croisés avec son patron, Albert va avoir de quoi faire ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Histoire: _**_Maux croisés_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pratchett est riche, anglais et cultive des plantes carnivores. Pas moi. _

_**Genre:**_ _Pratchettien, on va dire ... _

**_Correctrice: _**_Mirliton_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Chapitre 1**

Albert était heureux dans sa cuisine. Au bout de toutes ces années passées à y cuisiner, elle reflétait exactement ses convictions culinaires: gloire à la graisse, longue vie aux calories, bienvenue au cholestérol et tir à vue sur les vitamines.

Tout de suite, il était très occupé à vérifier s'il était possible de frire un curry. On s'amuse comme on peut dans une maison pareille. Il était en pleine expérience quand on l'interrompit.

- ALBERT ?

Ah, son maitre était rentré en avance on dirait.

- Oui maitre ?

- J'AI BESOIN DE TON AIDE.

Aie. La dernière fois que le maitre lui avait dit ça, il avait dû passer une heure à lui expliquer l'utilité du coucou dans une horloge. Et pourquoi un coucou? Et pourquoi on l'appelait comme ça? Et comment on faisait pour le repeindre sans démonter l'horloge ? Et pourquoi .... **(1)**

Question curiosité et questions inutiles, le maitre était loin devant le gamin de quatre ans hyperactif. Enfin, il l'aurait été s'il ne s'était pas arrêté toutes les cinq minutes pour demander aux passants pourquoi il était sensé être devant.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ...

Albert posa donc précautionneusement tout ce qu'il avait dans la main avant de se retourner. Au moins, il ne se casserait pas un pied en lâchant ce qu'il tenait sous le coup de la surprise. Puis il fit face à son interlocuteur.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, la Mort **(3)** attendait patiemment.

- Qu'est que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

- JE ME SUIS OCCUPE D'UN ROI AUJOURD'HUI.

- Ah? Il est mort de quoi? Coup de poignard, chute dans l'escalier, bouillon de 11 heures ?

- REPAS DE MIDI. LES HUITRES N'ETAIENT PAS FRAICHES.

Albert plaignait presque les pauvres biographes royaux. Pas facile de montrer à la postérité la dignité et la majesté de quelqu'un, avec une mort pareille.

- BREF, LE ROI ETAIT SUR LE TRONE QUAND IL EST MORT. IL AVAIT CE LIVRE A LA MAIN, ET IL A TENU A L'EMPORTER APRES MON PASSAGE. POUR NE PAS S'ENNUYER, IL A DIT.

C'est étonnant comme les gens restent eux-même: ils meurent, mais ne changent surtout pas d'habitude. Les petits tics, les manies, les peurs, tout cela perdure. Le Faucheur était à chaque fois stupéfait par ce phénomène, et essayait désespérément de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Albert se souvenait par exemple du cas d'une grand-mère qui avait décidé de rester sous forme d'esprit frappeur jusqu'à ce que son pull-over pour son petit-fils soit terminé. Devant son insistance, le Faucheur avait accepté de terminer son travail: le petit fils avait reçu un vêtement qui ressemblait vaguement à une robe modèle XXL, la grand-mère avait pris une retraite définitive et la Mort-Aux-Rats avait souffert d'un certain nombre d'indigestions dues à la laine.

C'est pour cela que Albert comprit d'office ce qui perturbait la Mort.

- Et en voyant ça, vous avez pris ce fameux livre pour voir en quoi il était aussi fabuleux, c'est ça?

- OUI.

- Alors, c'était quoi ce livre? Le code civil ?

- NON.

- Le Livre d'Om ?

- POUR NE PAS S'ENNUYER ?

- Pas faux. Le Lopin parfumé ou le Jardin des Délices ?

- LE QUOI ?

- Un livre ...

Aie. Comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui pensait que la fonction des Sonky **(5)** multicolores étaient de décorer un bureau ?

- ... sur l'anatomie. Humaine. Avec beaucoup de chair. Et sur la souplesse. C'est ça, la souplesse.

- ALBERT, POURQUOI ES TU TOUT ROUGE ?

- Il fait chaud, non ? Je vais aller éteindre le phénix, d'accord ?

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il se sentit à peu près normal qu'il retourna à la conversation. Enfin, si normal veut dire quelque chose pour un homme qui côtoyait un squelette ambulant tous les jours.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce livre si passionnant ?

Le Faucheur lui tendit un petit fascicule. Pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Albert comme lecture d'un roi.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- NON.

- Le roi lisait ça sur son trône ?

- OUI.

- Des mots croisés? Force "Zero et demi" ?

- OUI.

- Devant tout le monde ?

- COMMENT CA?

- J'imagine mal un roi devant tous ces courtisans, leur demandant "Qui pourrait me dire ce qu'on bat tous les jours en 7 lettres (7) ?". C'est un coup à se faire renverser par quelqu'un de plus futé. Ou à révolutionner l'orthographe.

- QUELS COURTISANS ?

- Bah, y'en avait forcément. Un roi s'assoit pas sur son trône s'il n'y a personne autour. Je veux dire, c'est beau et impressionnant comme siège, ça brille et tout, mais ça fait mal comme pas permis aux ...

- AH. MAIS ALORS POURQUOI TOUS LES HUMAINS Y VONT ILS SI SOUVENT ?

- Tous les humains ? Comm ... Oh. Je crois qu'on ne parlait pas de la même chose. Le trône, hein?

Et bizarrement, sur ce siège là, ça ne le surprenait pas de voir un roi avec un truc de ce genre. Après tout, quand on est roi, on peut monopoliser la place aussi longtemps qu'on veut sans qu'un quidam pressé défonce la porte.

- ALFRED ... TU VEUX BIEN M'AIDER? S'IL TE PLAIT?

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire? Une petite épidémie, une guerre en cours, je sais pas ?

- NON. TOUT EST CALME. JE M'ENNUIE.

Quand la Mort s'ennuyait, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il finissait toujours par s'humaniser et commettre des erreurs, du genre prendre un apprenti pour avoir ses soirées libres, ou adopter quelqu'un pour s'occuper un peu.

Albert devrait donc se dévouer, il le savait. Mais il n'aimait vraiment pas les mots croisés ....

- De toute façon, les consignes sont au début du livret. Lisez les.

- ET SI JE NE COMPRENDS PAS?

- Alors, regardez ce que le roi a fait. Ca vous aidera.

- BONNE IDEE. MERCI ALBERT.

- Y'a pas de quoi .

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cinq minutes plus tard ...

- ALBERT ?

- Quoi?

- JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS.

- Je vous ai dit de regarder les grilles déjà remplies pour vous aider!

- JE L'AI FAIT. REGARDE, EN "DIRIGEANT DU ROYAUME", IL Y A MARQUE "MOI". MAIS JE NE GOUVERNE PAS DE ROYAUME, MOI ?

- Euh ....

- ET A "ON Y CHANGE AU MOIS DE MARS", IL Y A MARQUE "MOIS". ET IL Y A DES CASES COLORIEES EN NOIR.

Albert n'était pas amateur de ce genre de jeu. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de se lancer pour le plaisir dans une chose qui nécessitait trois heures de libres, un crayon, quatre gros dictionnaires, d'innombrables gommes et un anti-migrainique.

Mais il savait bien que la Mort s'ennuyait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Si lui apprendre à jouer à ce genre de jeu l'empêchait de vadrouiller ou de faire des expériences stupides, il était prêt à sacrifier un peu de son temps.

Et puis, c'était un niveau nullissime. Même les amibes devaient pouvoir répondre correctement à ces définitions. Ca serait vite fait.

C'est pour cela qu'il soupira et abandonna l'idée de frire du curry pour aujourd'hui.

- Bon, vous auriez pas quelques encyclopédies sous la main ?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes: **

**(1)** Ce qui expliquait l'impressionnante armée d'horloges mécaniques dans le hall de la maison noire. Impressionnante, parce que le propriétaire avait tenu à y faire figurer toutes les espéces d'oiseaux connus. Autant le "coucou" ne prenait pas trop de place, autant l'"autruche" forçait tous les visiteurs à marcher en crabe pour rentrer dans le salon. Quand au "phénix", Albert l'avait emprunté pour le mettre sous sa poêle à omelette-trop-cuite. **(2)**

**(2)** De toute façon, le temps ne s'écoule pas dans cette maison, et les pendules ne fonctionnent pas. D'une certaine façon, Albert avait rendu service au phénix en lui permettant de sortir de là.

**(3)** Oui oui, la Mort. Grand, squelettique, une cape noire. Pas de faux cependant, il **(4)** prenait soin de la déposer dans le porte-parapluie quand il rentrait chez lui. Pas de travail à la maison.

**(4)** La Mort se considérait comme étant de sexe masculin. Et de toute façon, à part les anthropologues surdoués et suicidaires, personne n'oserait demander à la Mort la largeur de son bassin pour contredire ou valider ses dires.

**(5)** Du nom d'un chef d'entreprise particulièrement civique, qui avait permis de limiter la surpopulation d'Ankh-Morpock et de relancer la Couture grâce à du caoutchouc et un peu d'imagination. Ses dernières créations ("phosphorescent" **(6) **et "parfum bourre-pif") connaissaient un véritable succès.

**(6)** Pas forcément pour l'usage habituel. Après de multiples plaintes, le Guet d'Ankh-Morpock en avait acheté des caisses entières afin d'en faire des gilets pour pigeons et permettre aux infortunés passants de les voir arriver et de se baisser à temps lors de leur descente.

**(7)** La Lessive bien sur. Vous voyez autre chose, vous?


	2. Travail en trois lettres?

_**Titre**: Maux croisés_

_**Disclaimer**: L'Heureux propriétaire du Bagage est prié de venir récupérer ses personnages, je répéte: l'Heureux prop .....AAAAAH ! *bruit de mâchonnage*  
_

_**Genre**: Si je vous dis Tragédie, vous y croyez? Si oui, je vous conseille de changer de lunettes._

_**Correctrice**: Mirliton_

_**Blabla de l'auteur**: Un chapitre deux qui roule! Je vous déconseille de boire quoique ce soit en même temps, ou alors prévoyez de quoi nettoyer votre écran. Sinon, comme d'hab':les commentaires, idées folles et délires des reviews sont très attendus!  
_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_

**Chapitre 2: "Travail en trois lettres? "  
**

Albert essayait vraiment d'apprendre au Faucheur comment résoudre ses mots croisés. Vraiment.

D'abord la méthode instinctive: lire la définition et faire des associations d'idées.

Dommage que la Mort aie un esprit aussi littéral .... Après l'avoir vu écrire en tout petit "couscous" pour "article étranger en deux lettres", il avait abandonné cette idée.

Après, il avait essayé de lui montrer comment faire une liste de synonymes.

Deux gros problèmes : le Faucheux avait énormément de vocabulaire (pour "complètement", il trouva 54 synonymes. Et demanda un dictionnaire pour en trouver d'autres), et en plus les remplissait dans toutes les langues, après avoir dû caser "ex-aequo". Ce qui fait qu'il lui fallait plusieurs heures avant de se déclarer satisfait, et qu'il avait en plus une bonne centaine de mots qui pouvaient correspondre au niveau taille.

Albert qui voulait en terminer avant la prochaine ère géologique lui proposa sa méthode fétiche. "Jeter un oeil dans les solutions".

Mais malheureusement, la Mort avait lu quelque chose dans les règles à propos de "ce jeu festif et familial, grâce auquel vous passerez d'innombrables heures de jeu. Ne trichez pas, cela vous gâcherait tout le plaisir.".

Albert en avait déduit trois choses.

Et d'un, les éditorialistes n'avaient sans doute jamais vu ce qu'étaient des mots croisés. Ou alors, c'est que pour eux la marche funèbre était une musique entrainante.

Et deux, ils devaient probablement être célibataires ou avoir de très grands cabinets pour y réunir leurs parents.

Et de trois, ils avaient intérêt à ne pas croiser son chemin, s'ils voulaient toujours pouvoir manier la plume à l'aide de mains et non de tentacules.

Bref, il en était réduit à aider le Faucheur dans ses mots croisés. Ou plutôt, il en était réduit à donner les réponses en ignorant les suggestions de son maitre.

Mais au bout de trois grilles péniblement remplies, il commença à en avoir véritablement marre. Même si les réponses de son maitre étaient assez ... distrayantes. **(1)**

- Bon écoutez maitre ...

- ALLEZ ALBERT.

- Faut vraiment que j'aille cuisiner ...

- JUSTE UN !

- Vous avez déjà dit ça la fois d'avant.

- MAIS CETTE FOIS CI CE SERA VRAIMENT LE DERNIER.

- Ca, vous l'avez dit il y dix minutes.

- ECOUTE, JE TE PROMETS QU'APRES JE TE LAISSE TRANQUILLE.

- Vraiment ?

- JUSQU'A CE SOIR AU MOINS.

- Pas question.

- MAIS ALFRED ....

- Vous savez ce qu'on va faire? Je vous aide pour un dernier, et après vous continuerez avec Suzanne.

- MAIS JE M'ENNUIE. JE VEUX CONTINUER.

- Bah justement, ça vous fera du bien d'aller la voir.

- MAIS JE N'AI PAS ENCORE EU MES "INNOMBRABLES HEURES DE JEU" !

- Vous aurez qu'à lui demander combien ça fait, innombrable. Pour moi, innombrable égale trois. Et puis, c'est sensé se jouer en famille d'après les consignes.

- OH. C'EST VRAI. ALORS, JUSTE UN ?

- Juste un.

- Hum ... "TRAVAIL"?

- Emploi ?

- CA NE RENTRE PAS.

- Parce que vous écrivez trop gros, ou trop long?

- EN TROIS LETTRES.

- Fallait le dire. Mais je ne vois pas. Et si vous regardiez la solution?

Il savait bien que ça ne marcherait pas, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ....

-ON DOIT RESPECTER LES REGLES ALBERT. ON NE DOIT PAS TRICHER.

Tant pis.

- ET DE TOUTE FACON, ELLE N'Y EST PAS.

Tiens, ça par contre, c'était nouveau.

- Comment ça ? La solution est forcément à la fin du livre.

- PLUS MAINTENANT. LE ROI EN A EU BESOIN.

- En a eu ... Oh.

- OUI.

Petit moment de silence.

- Et bien ... il ne nous reste plus qu'à lister tous les synonymes de travail, et voir lequel pourrait convenir.

- AH ? ALORS JE COMMENCE. TORTURE, SUPPLICE, CALVAIRE, MAL, DOULEUR, TOURMENT, QUEST-

Albert interrompit la Mort, qui avait pourtant l'air bien lancé.

- Maitre ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- LES SYNONYMES DE TRAVAIL. DE "TRIPALIUM", L'INSTRUMENT DE TORTURE.

Ah. Evidemment. C'est sûr que quand on est la Mort, on a un champ lexical assez évolué pour certaines choses. **(2)**

- Je doute que ce soit le sens commun du mot.

- AH? VRAIMENT?

- Oui. Trop ... morbide.

- OH. DOMMAGE, "MAL" RENTRAIT BIEN.

- Oui, mais ...

- OU "PAL". TU ES SUR QUE CE N'EST PAS CA?

Parfois, c'était dur d'avoir un maitre pareil.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez une grande connaissance à ce sujet, mais les gens ne pensent pas à ces choses là.

- VRAIMENT ?

- Enfin, pas dans les mots croisés.

- OH.

- Ici, ça doit être dans le sens d'emploi, de métier, de travail quoi.

- AH.

- Alors, voyons ... Corvée, métier, emploi, boulot .... J'espère que les métiers comptent pas, parce que sinon, on a pas fini. Boucher, pâtissier, couturière, voleur ....

- FONCTIONNAIRE ?

- On a dit travail, Maitre.

- PARDON.

Instant de réflexion ...

- Eureka !

- QUOI ? TU VEUX UN SAVON ALBERT ?

- J'ai trouvé: job !

- "JOB"? C'EST QUOI ?

- Ah, vous ne connaissez pas?

- NON. CA M'EVOQUE UN PLAT EN SAUCE.

- Job, pas "Daube". C'est étranger. Ca désigne un petit boulot, un truc qu'on fait à côté.

- A COTE ?

- Oui, à côté de son vrai travail, ou de ses études.

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS FATIGANT?

- Si, mais ça fait gagner de l'argent. Et puis, certains aiment ça. Ca les sort de leur ennui, ca leur permet de rencontrer des gens, de tester des nouvelles choses, et tout ça. Moi par exemple, j'avais un petit job à coté de mage. J'étais mannequin de tête, pour les chapeaux.

- CA A L'AIR BIEN.

- Oui, surtout la fois où j'ai présenté la collection automne-hiver des chapeaux pour mages! J'étais à la une du catalogue !

- AH ?

- Enfin, à la troisième page. Mais en gros plan !

- OH.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a trouvé, vous rangez votre livret pendant que je vais préparer un petit quelque chose. Non non, rangez pas les encyclopédies, ça va me servir à rallumer le phénix.

- D'ACCORD. JE VAIS DANS MON BUREAU.

- Très bien.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Maitre ? Je vous ai fait du thé.

Albert entra dans le bureau, un plateau à la main.

- Maitre ? Vous n'êtes pas là ?

Personne n'était en vue. Sans doute y avait il eu une urgence vitale, ou plutôt mortelle, se dit le domestique.

Il se retourna pour rouvrir la porte et retourner à sa cuisine quand il s'aperçut qu'un petit mot était collé sur la porte. Il l'attrapa pour bien le lire. En grandes lettres gothiques, il était écrit: **SERAI ABSENT QUELQUES JOURS. M'OCCUPERAI DE MON TRAVAIL COMME CONVENU. PENSE A RACHETER DU CURRY. LA MORT.**

Ca sentait mauvais. Quand le Faucheur s'absentait, un cataclysme s'ensuivait toujours. Mais qu'est ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ?

Le domestique décolla la main du post-it **(3)** et observa attentivement le bureau **(4)** . Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose, un indice sur ce que la Mort était allé faire.

A première vue, rien n'était différent de d'habitude. Une tasse "Au meilleur Papie du Monde", cadeau de Suzanne. Sa collection de Sonky arc-en-ciel. Un plumier contenant trois plumes d'oie et une d'ornithorynque. Un journal. Un sabl.... Un journal? Ici ?

Il attrapa le papier: il s'agissait de la Mazette d'Ankh-Morpock **(5**_**)**_,ouverte sur la rubrique des petites annonces. Il lut en diagonale la page et tomba sur ...

_Squelette en forme cherche n'importe quel "job" à mi-temps. Laissez coordonnées sur la stèle funéraire la plus proche._

Maudits soient les mots croisés !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**(1)** "Oui maitre, je sais que "Votre Grasse" ça répond à la définition de "Gros titre", mais ça ne rentre pas dans ces trois cases. Oui, même en écrivant tout petit !"

**(2)** Ce n'est pas que le Faucheur avait à les utiliser régulièrement. Mais dans son travail, on ne voyait pas le genre humain sous son meilleur aspect: il passait la majeure partie de son temps à récupérer des éclopés, des éventrés, des drogués, des écrasés et autres victimes de l'ingéniosité humaine.

**(3)** La Mort n'avait pas vraiment compris l'intérêt du post-it, et avait mis de la colle des deux cotés. Albert s'en servait comme tue-mouche.

**(4)** Il ne se donna pas la peine de fouiller dans les tiroirs. Le Faucheur n'en avait pas vraiment compris l'utilité, et le bureau n'était composé que d'un grand bloc de bois plein.

**(5)** Ne jamais confier la direction d'un journal à un type qui pense que "métaphore" est une espèce de vase.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_A suivre ..._


	3. Carcasse, structure en neuf lettres

_**Titre: **Maux croisés _

_**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai remporté aucun prix dernièrement, je n'ai pas été sacrée chevalier , je ne milite pas pour l'augmentation du quota d'orang-outans sur Terre, je n'ai pas une barbe à faire palir d'envie Panoramix … Qui ne suis-je pas? Terry Pratchett._

_**Correctrice:** Mirliton_

_**Blabla de l'auteur: **Désolée pour le retard: je pensais avoir posté ce chapitre. Mais le 4 ne devrait pas trop tarder, rassurez vous._

_Remarquez le nouveau type de titre de chapitre, histoire de vous faire réfléchir un peu. La solution est dans le texte, en gras._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la Mort rencontre un autre anatomiste fou dans le chapitre 2 de "Ave Morty, Morituri te salutant" par moi-même. Les conséquences en sont différentes, mais hilarantes. Jetez y un oeil en passant … et un rire en lisant. _

_Sur ceux, bonne lecture! _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 3 :****« Carcasse,structure » en neuf lettres**_

Quand on discute poliment, une conversation commence par "Bonjour".

La Mort n'avait vraiment pas de pot. Il tombait toujours sur des impolis. Son premier patron ne dérogea pas à la règle.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- ET B, ALORS? POURQUOI TOUJOURS A ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire fermer la bouche. Puis la rouvrir. Et la refermer.

- Vous .... vous êtes vraiment un squelette ?!

- OUI.

- Et vous parlez !

- OUI.

- Et vous bougez !

- COMMENT J'AURAIS PU VENIR SINON ?

- Je ... Je ... Je n'y croyais pas. J'ai mis le papier au cas où, mais je n'y croyais pas !

- POURQUOI AVOIR REPONDU ALORS ?

- Euh ... Oui oui! Je cherchais quelqu'un pour remplacer Oscar quelques jours. Un membre de votre famille peut-être ?

- JE NE PENSE PAS.

- Enfin, c'est peut-être pas son nom, en fait ... Nous, on l'a appelé comme ça, mais il ne nous a jamais rien dit. Ou écrit. Ou quoi que ce soit.

- PAS GRAVE. ALORS, JE COMMENCE QUAND ?

- Vous êtes sérieux?!

- OUI. ALORS?

- Euh ... Maintenant? Enlevez votre cape, posez votre faux là et suivez moi. De pas trop près, hein?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La Guilde des Bouchers se vantait de son système éducatif. Tout étudiant confié à ses soins était assuré de devenir un commerçant respectable, capable de découper en fines lamelles n'importe quoi (du persil à l'épaule de mouton) et de rendre la monnaie correcte au moins une fois sur deux.

Cet après midi, les plus jeunes élèves avaient cours d'anatomie**.(1)**

Le docteur Marque Aboul avait bien cru qu'il allait devoir annuler sa classe, puisque Oscar avait subitement décidé de jouer aux osselets **(2)** la veille. Et sans support, ce n'était même pas le peine d'essayer de faire cours.

Mais bon, maintenant il en avait un. D'un modéle un peu original, très effrayant **(3)** , mais c'était un squelette quand même. Donc s'il avait un **squelette**, il devait faire cours, bon gré mal gré.

Les élèves l'observaient, amusés. Aboul avait trouvé une très grande tringle à rideaux, et était actuellement à deux mètres du squelette, caché derriere son bureau. Il se contentait de désigner de loin les os dont il parlait, reculant d'un pas à chaque courant d'air faisant se balancer le squelette.

Et bien sur, plus le prof s'éloignait, plus les élèves s'approchaient du squelette ...

Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur les os du crane.

- Donc, comme vous voyez, là ... ce sont les os formant la calvaria: le frontal ici, le sphénoide là, puis ensuite l'os temporal recouvert par le pariétal, et le petit dernier c'est l'occipital. Ils sont délimitées par les sutures ptérion et astérion. En dessous, vous pouvez voir d'autres os, comme .....

Alors que le docteur partait la description ô combien interessante de l'articulation de l'os maxillaire et de la mandibule et de comment au mieux les séparer avec un couteau, un des élèves s'approcha du squelette.

- Docteur Aboul, et ça c'est quoi, là?

Il sauta et donna un coup sur le crâne. Pas facile d'atteindre le sommet du crane d'un squelette de près de deux mètres de haut.

- Nonononononon, ne touch-

- AIE.

- Eh, quelqu'un s'est cogné?

Toujours de loin, Aboul lui cria:

- Truc **(4)**, va te rasseoir de suite! Personne ne touchera à ce squelette aujourd'hui !

La classe était estomaquée. Il faut dire que leur professeur d'anatomie avait l'habitude de se servir d'un bras d'Oscar comme gratte dos ... Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait?

- Je ne veux voir personne s'approcher plus de ce squelette ! Il n'est pas à nous,et je ne veux pas que vous l'abimiez. Les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques !

Certains élèves eurent l'impression que ledit squelettre opina légérement. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par ce que venait de dire le prof. "Je ne veux pas", hein?

S'il l'avait fait consciemment, Aboul aurait pu être considéré comme un expert en psychologie ericsonnienne **(7)** . Mais ce n'était qu'une erreur, et il n'était donc qu'un idiot.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les élèves étaient désormais prêts à tout pour s'approcher du squelette.

Et c'est ainsi que deux minutes plus tard ...

- Pose ça tout de suite, Machin !

Peine perdue: le petit Machin avait déjà saisi une perche et effectuait un simulacre d'escrime avec le squelette. La tête du professeur valait vraiment le coup d'oeil.

Remarquez, Machin eut la même quand il se rendit compte que Oscar-bis essayait d'esquiver ses coups.

Et il aurait remporté un record dans la catégorie "Ohmondieuohmondieu" quand la Faucheur se mit à ... glousser.

- HIHIHIHIHIHI !

Ce à quoi les élèves répondirent " AAAAAAAAAAAH" en fonçant tous en même temps vers la porte, en la défonçant et en fuyant dans les couloirs comme s'ils avaient la Mort aux trousses.

Pourtant, la Mort ne les avait pas suivi. Il avait seulement passé la tête à travers les restes de la porte :"REVENEZ ! LE COURS N'EST PAS FINI ! "

Le professeur était encore là, lui, mais seulement parce que le Faucheur occupait la porte. Même quand on est prévenu, un squelette chatouilleux ça surprend.

- Bon, écoutez monsieur ...

- OUI ?

- Nonononon, vous approchez pas, restez là où vous êtes! Ca a été très bien de travailler avec vous, mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux vous ... reconvertir dans autre chose.

- AH BON ?

- Oui. Et de toute urgence.

- OH. VRAIMENT?

- Ce travail est contre indiqué pour les personnes chatouilleuses, vous voyez ?

- OH. EH BIEN, SI VOUS AVEZ UN JOUR BESOIN D'UN COUP DE MAIN ...

- Oui oui, c'est ça, on s'appelle et on se fait un diner !

- PAS LA PEINE, JE PASSERAI VOUS VOIR DE TEMPS EN TEMPS.

- Non !

- A LA PROCHAINE ALORS.

Et Aboul se retrouva tout seul dans sa salle.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

L'ambiance dans la maison de la Mort n'était pas joyeuse non plus.

Albert cherchait désespérément comment récupérer son maitre. Ankh-Morpock était vaste, et comment l'y retrouver? Et qui allait y aller?

Impossible d'aller le chercher lui-même: depuis son dernier passage à Ankh-Morpock, son temps de vie s'était réduit à une peau de chagrin anorexique. A peine aurait il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander si quelqu'un avait vu un grand type sans peau sur les os qu'il s'effondrerait au sol raide mort.

Ce serait certes un moyen de retrouver son maitre, mais lui n'en profiterait pas.

Impossible de tenter un rite d'Ashk-Ente pour le rappeller: malgré l'adage : « quand y'en a pour deux, y'en a pour trois », jamais un mage ne pourrait jamais à lui-seul remplacer huit de ses confrères. **(8)**

Les seuls ici à pouvoir aller le chercher étaient Bigadin ou la Couineuse. Et il les imaginait mal le convaincre de revenir à son poste: les COUIIII et les Hihihiiiii n'étaient pas des arguments suffisants.

Donc il fallait faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Et peu de gens avaient le pouvoir de faire fléchir la Mort, encore moins de comprendre la Mort-Aux-Rats.

Albert avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait qu'une personne, en fait.

Il soupira: mais pourquoi elle ?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**(1)** Anatomie humaine. Dans une ville comme Ankh-Morpock où vivaient d'innombrables forme de vie (ou de non-vie pour les morts-vivants), on trouvait plus simple de travailler sur le modéle humain puis d'extrapoler à d'autres espéces. Sans compter que ces cours d'anatomie humaine servaient aussi de cours d'auto-défense. Tous les voleurs indépendants évitaient désormais comme la peste les hommes rougeauds amateurs de hachoirs.

**(2) **Pour être précis, aux osselets avec les petits os et au Mikado avec les plus longs.

**(3)** Le Faucheur n'avait toujours pas compris que si un squelette c'est effrayant mais supportable, un squelette aimable et qui prend de vos nouvelles c'est carrément terrifiant.

**(4)** Le docteur souffrait d'une affection commune dans les milieux scientifiques. Il était capable de vous expliquer en coupe, en marge et en travers (de porc) l'insertion de l'épiphyse du fémur au niveau de la fosse acétabulaire de la hanche, mais ne pouvait pas se souvenir de choses aussi triviales que les noms de ses élèves. Il les avait donc rebaptisé en Truc, Bidule et autres Chose **(4)**.

**(5)** Il les avait tout d'abord baptisé par des noms comme Sartorius Supérieur ou Grand Trochantère, mais il y avait renoncé très vite. C'est inoui le nombre d'idioties **(6)** qu'un élève peut faire le temps de prononcer "Ligament costo-transverse latéral, pose ce scalpel de suite! "

**(6)**Dans ce cas précis, deux blessés, deux blouses hachés menu et un Oscar sur les rotules.

**(7)**D'après son créateur Ericson. Un jour lorsqu'il était gamin, son père (fermier) essayait de faire rentrer un cochon dans sa porcherie alors que le porc refusait catégoriquement de passer l'entrée. Le jeune Ericson eut alors l'idée de tirer sur la queue du cochon, qui se précipita alors par réflexe dans la porcherie. Le gamin en déduisit tout un tas de théories scientifiques et remarqua aussi qu'il vaut mieux éviter des chaussures nu-pieds quand on se trouve derriere un cochon terrorisé.

**(8) **Mais un mage vaut huit non-mages, le plus souvent en volume.


	4. Couche de feu en huit lettres

_**Titre : **__Maux Croisés_

_**Disclaimer : **__Petit Papa Noël, pour Noël je veux les personnages de Pratchett et son imagination délirante. E sa barbe aussi, j'ai plus de barbe à papa. _

_**Correcteur/trice: **__illapa_

_**Blabla de l'auteur : **__il est arrivé le chapitre nouveau ! Il est beau, il est chaud, il est nouveauuuuu ! (Et puis pendant que vous y e^tes, prenez moi un peu de cabillaud ! )_

« **Couche de feu », en 8 lettres**

Sous les rafales de vent, les volets claquèrent. Les coups à la porte se firent plus fort.

- J'arrive, j'arrive...

Il enleva le verrou, et la porte s'ouvrit presque d'elle même, poussée par le vent rugissant.

-Bonj...

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

Devant lui se tenait un gigantesque squelette. Sa robe noire claquait au vent, ne dévoilant son crâne grimaçant que par instants, et il tenait fièrement une faux à la main.

-BONJOUR, lui fut-il répondu, d'une voix qui évoquait un tombeau à minuit.

Mélo-dramatiquement, le tonnerre tonna.

L'homme cilla, mais se reprit très vite. Le client passe avant tout.

- Bonjour. Avez vous besoin de nos services ?

-NON.

Il y eut un éclair, découpant nettement la silhouette du squelette dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Aie. S'il n'était pas client cela voulait dire...

- S'il vous plait, non, pas encore !

Le crâne du squelette ne changea pas d'expression, mais Ebre eut l'impression qu'il était surpris.

- PARDON ?

- Je n'ai rien contre les dieux, personnellement. Plusieurs de mes amis sont même des dieux. Ou du moins en partie. Mais je ne peux pas obliger mes clients à faire une cérémonie à l'intention de tout le panthéon ! Ils n'ont tout simplement pas les fonds pour ça, vous comprenez ? Mettons qu'ils fassent brûler un cierge à deux sous par divinité importante, ça leur reviendrait à 2 856 piastres et 4 sous selon le dernier recensement ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

- MAIS -

- Donc, peu importe le nombre d'envoyé que vous... euh.. m'envoyez, la fortune que je dépenserai pour des paratonnerres ou les innombrables livres de contre-miracles qu'il me faut réciter, ma réponse ne changera pas. Je n'obligerai pas les gens à vénérer toutes les divinités à la mode quand ils passent chez moi !

- EUH...

- Donc, retournez voir vos maitres, et dites-leur qu'il faudra plus qu'un squelette avec une faux pour m'effrayer !

- ...VOUS AVEZ FINI ?

- Oui. Alors vous n'avez qu'à -

Le squelette l'interrompit.

- ECOUTEZ, VOUS AVEZ BIEN FAIT PARAÎTRE UNE PETITE ANNONCE, NON ?

- Une petite annonce ? Vous n'êtes pas un envoyé démoniaque d'Ur ?

- NON.

- Ou un mort-vivant envoyé par Fand ?

- PAREIL.

- Ou le...

- ECOUTEZ, J'AI JUSTE REPONDU A VOTRE ANNONCE MOI.

- Attendez...

Annonce, annonce. Il n'en avait publié qu'à deux dernièrement, et ça l'étonnerait qu'il s'y connaisse en couture. Donc il ne restait que...

- Le job à mi-temps, n'est-ce pas?

- EXACTEMENT.

Ouf, sauvé ! Il n'aurait pas aimé voir le squelette faire de la couture. Quoique, ce serait intéressant de le voir faire du tricot avec ses phalanges.

- Toutes mes excuses ! Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt. Rentrez, et essuyez bien vos pieds. Quand commencez-vous? » lui demanda Ebre en le ramenant au salon d'exposition.

- QUAND VOUS VOULEZ.

- Disons maintenant, alors?

- SI VOUS VOULEZ.

Aucune raison de perdre du temps alors. Une petite explication et il pourrait se mettre au travail.

- Très bien. Mettez vous à l'aise, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire. Vous verrez, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Mais tout d'abord, voulez vous quelque chose ? Un verre de lait pour vos os? » dit il en plaisantant.

S'ensuivit un blanc de type mortel.

- C'ETAIT DE L'HUMOUR ? » hasarda le squelette.

- Euh ... oui. Un peu d'humour pour rompre la glace.

- D'ACCORD. MAIS NON MERCI. ET PERMETTEZ MOI DE VOUS FELICITER POUR VOTRE POLITESSE.

- Que voulez-vous, chez nous le client est roi. Avant, pendant ou après sa mort.

- VRAIMENT ?

-Oui. Et vous avez un aspect plus agréable que bon nombre de mes clients, si je puis me permettre. »

Un compliment ne faisait jamais de mal.

- MERCI.

- Et sauf exception, ils ne sonnent pas à ma porte d'eux même.

- OH ?

- Enfin, sauf Raymond. » Son sens commercial reprit le dessus : toujours mettre à l'aise le client, prendre de ses nouvelles, s'intéresser à sa famille …. « Il ne serait pas de votre famille?

- RAYMOND SOULIER ? NON, JE L'AI JUSTE RENCONTRE UNE FOIS.

- Il passe de temps en temps mettre sans dessus dessous ma boutique. Enfin, je l'aime bien, il fait toujours du spectacle, ça attire les clients. Il sera probablement heureux de vous revoir.

- J'EN DOUTE.

Il était temps de laisser le bavardage de coté et de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Bref, je vais vous expliquer. Vous avez observé mon commerce ?

- OUI ?

- Donc vous savez que je suis... euh…

Alors qu'il hésitait sur le terme exact à utiliser, son tout nouvel employé lui vint en aide.

- QUELQU'UN D'INDISPENSABLE DANS LA VIE DE TOUT ÊTRE HUMAIN ?

Excellente formule ! Il devrait la garder pour la réutiliser ensuite.

-Très bonne formulation ! Mais si je suis indispensable, vous vous doutez que les gens n'apprécient pas trop de venir dans cette boutique.

- POURQUOI CA ?

- Superstition. Ils pensent que s'ils entrent ici, ils devront utiliser mes services peu après.

- C'EST IDIOT.

- Oui, mais c'est comme ça. Tout ce qui est indispensable n'est pas plaisant.

- J'EN SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE.

Un crâne n'avait qu'une seule expression : sourire découvrant les dents. Pourtant, le squelette donnait l'impression de pousser un soupir de lassitude.

- Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de casser un peu cette image en embauchant un testeur.

Et là tout de suite, il aurait parié pour un « air stupéfait ». Étonnant comme un bout d'os figé pouvait être expressif.

- UN TESTEUR ? VOUS VOULEZ DIRE, QUELQU'UN QUI DEVRA S'ALLONGER DANS LES...

- Et répondre aux questions des clients, oui. L'idée, c'est de leur prouver que ce que je vends n'est pas mortel du tout. Et en plus, trouver quelqu'un qui pourra vraiment répondre à leurs questions, toutes leurs questions devrait les convaincre d'acheter plus cher et de meilleure qualité.

- AH.

- Vous devez vous dire : "pourquoi vous?", non ?

- NON.

- Vraiment ?

- OUI. VOUS VOULIEZ RESTER DANS LE TON, J'IMAGINE. QUELQUE CHOSE DE PAS TROP DERANGEANT.

-Euh... Oui. Exactement.

-BON. ON Y VA ?

- Comment ça, je devrais le demander au testeur ? Vous êtes fou ? Personne ne ferait un travail pareil ! Regardez, si j'ouvre ...

- BONJOUR. QUE PUIS JE FAIRE POUR VOUS ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- OH OUI. C'EST TRES CONFORTABLE. QUOIQUE, SI VOUS POUVIEZ ME PRÊTER UN OREILLER POUR ME CALER LE CRÂNE...

- POUR UNE BRILLANCE PAREILLE ? OH, UN PETIT COUP DE PEAU DE CHAMOIS UNE FOIS PAR SEMAINE C'EST SUFFISANT. J'AI JUSTE BESOIN D'AIDE POUR LES VERTEBRES, JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ SOUPLE.

- C'EST UN TRES BEAU MODELE, OUI. INTERIEUR DOUBLE EN SOIE, PAROIS EN EBENE, TRIPLE COUCHE DE VERNIS PROTECTEUR. IL EST GARANTIE A MORT OU REMBOURSE.

- SI C'EST INSONORISE ? NON EFFECTIVEMENT, MAIS JE NE PENSE PAS QUE CE SOIT NECESSAIRE POUR L'UTILISER. OU IL FAUDRAIT VRAIMENT UNE MUSIQUE D'UN VOLUME A REVEILLER LES MORTS.

- DES ROSES LA-DEDANS? JE NE SAIS PAS ... C'EST PLEIN D'EPINES ET LA PLACE EST LIMITEE. EN PLUS C'EST UN COUP A ATTRAPER UNE ALLERGIE, DANS UN ESPACE CLOS PAREIL...

- EUH ... OUI OUI, J'AIME BIEN LE LAIT. SURTOUT LE PARFUME AU CURRY. J'EN BOIS... OH, DEUX VERRES PAR JOUR. OUI, JE CONNAIS SON IMPORTANCE POUR LES OS. COMMENT CA, "PUIS JE VOIR QUELLE TAILLE VOUS AVEZ DESORMAIS?" ? MAIS MADAME JE NE... POSEZ CE METRE DE SUITE ET ARRËTEZ ! NON, JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS ! ET ARRÊTEZ DE TIRER SUR MON ULNA, JE VAIS -

*Crac*

- COMMENT JE M'Y SENS ? ET BIEN, JE FERAIS BIEN UNE PETITE SIESTE SI LES GENS ARRÊTAIENT DE ME POSER DES QUESTIONS. ET SI JE SAVAIS COMMENT DORMIR, BIEN SUR.

- SI J'AVAIS UN CONSEIL A VOUS DONNER ? HUM ... REGARDEZ BIEN AVANT DE TRAVERSER LA ROUTE. C'EST TOUJOURS UTILE. AH VOUS NE PARLIEZ PAS AU GENERAL ?

- JE SERAIS VOUS MADAME, JE DONNERAIS QUELQUE CHOSE A VOTRE MARI AVANT DE L'Y METTRE, OU IL VA S'ENNUYER A RE-MOURIR. PEUT-ÊTRE DES MOTS CROISES ?

Ebre était ravi. Depuis qu'il avait son nouvel employé, les gens rentraient sans cesse dans la boutique.

Il faut dire que la matinée avait très bien commencé. Madame Ingerol était venu acquérir un de ses articles pour son mari, avait posé quelques questions de circonstance, avait entraperçu son nouveau testeur et s'était enfui en hurlant dans la rue avant de s'évanouir.

... Bon, ça ne s'était peut-être pas si bien passé que ça en fait.

Mais on était à Ankh-Morpock, et rien n'attirait plus les gens qu'un bon spectacle de rue. Dans ce cas précis, la vue d'une femme blanche de peur, hurlant sous la tempête qu'un monstre était dans la boutique et voulait la dévorer était la meilleure réclame possible.

Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient aperçue s'étaient précipités à sa boutique voir ce prodige.

Et toutes, il les accueillait de la même façon:

-Messieurs-dames, ravi de vous voir dans ma boutique ! Chez nous, aux pompes _Fun Ebre_, nous faisons tout pour garantir le confort du client, avant et après son décès! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Venez, toquez à ce couvercle et demandez à notre testeur ce qu'il pense de ce **cercueil **de luxe !

Il n'avait jamais vendu autant de ses articles en aussi peu de temps! Pourvu que ça continue !

La Mort toqua au couvercle.

- DITES, VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS AUTRE CHOSE QUE JE POURRAIS FAIRE?

La voix résonna dans la salle. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, suivi d'un grincement quand il fit le coulisser. Ebre plongea ses yeux dans les orbites de la Mort.

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème?

- ET BIEN… PAS VRAIMENT.

- Alors, pourquoi voulez vous faire autre chose? Vous êtes parfait à ce poste-ci !

- LES CONDITIONS DE TRAVAIL NE SONT PAS TRES AGREABLES.

Ebre en eut l'air offusqué.

- Comment ça ? Vous êtes installé dans le modèle de grand luxe, intérieur rembourré en soir, parois-

- D'EBENE ET TRIPLE COUCHE DE VERNIS PROTECTEUR. JE SAIS.

- C'est ça. On ne fait pas mieux, non ?

- JE NE SAIS PAS, JE N'AI PAS TESTE LES AUTRES MODELES.

-C'était une question rhétorique. Vous n'étiez pas censé répondre.

-ALORS POURQUOI POSER UNE QUESTION ?

-... Écoutez, il y a plein de gens qui s'endorment de fatigue à leur poste. Ils se réveillent la figure pleine d'encre, les poches et la tête vides. Vous, au moins, vous évitez ça.

- ECOUTEZ, CE N'EST PAS CE QUI ME GENE.

Ebre eut un semblant de sourire ; il savait bien que ce ne pouvait pas être de la faute de sa marchandise ! Aucun client (à part Raymond Soulier) ne s'en était jamais plaint.

- Alors quoi ?

- LES QUESTIONS.

- Les questions ? Mais vous êtes testeur, vous devez répondre aux questions ! En quoi c'est difficile de leur dire que nos produits sont les meilleurs?

- OUI MAIS LES QUESTIONS PERSONNELLES...

Ça lui posait problème? C'est vrai, il devait être néophyte dans ce domaine. A lui de lui expliquer.

- Vous n'avez jamais fait de vente, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- PAS VRAIMENT, avoua le testeur. MAIS JE FAIS DANS LA GRANDE DISTRIBUTION.

- Alors, je vais vous apprendre deux grandes lois de ce milieu. D'abord : une question est une question. Peu importe qu'on vous demande un conseil qualité-prix ou la couleur de vos chaussettes, vous devez toujours répondre.

- OUI MAIS -

-Petit deux : vous devez satisfaire le client, et répondre à tous ses désirs ! Répondez à ses questions. Mettez le à l'aise. Donnez lui des bons conseils. Bref il doit se sentir comme chez lui (1)

- AH.

-Donc, répondez à toutes les questions sans exception.

-TOUTES?

-Oui

- MÊME SI ON DEMANDE SI JE SUIS PARTANT POUR UNE PARTIE D'OSSELETS?

-Oui.

-OU SI VOUS AVEZ PLUS D'UN SQUELETTE CACHE DANS VOTRE PLACARD ?

-Oui. Bon, je referme maintenant, j'entends du monde!

-OU MEME SI ….

Le couvercle se referma.

-… QUELQU'UN ME DEMANDE QUAND IL VA MOURIR ? OH, IL EST PARTI. BON.

S'il avait su que ce serait ça comme métier, il aurait emmené ses mots croisés.

-NON MONSIEUR, VOUS N'ETES PAS TECHNIQUEMENT MORT DE RIRE. VOUS ETES ENTIEREMENT VIVANT POUR LE MOMENT, MEME SI VOUS ETES TRES ESSOUFFLE. MAIS NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS, VOUS VOUS RENDREZ BIENTOT COMPTE PAR VOUS-MEME DE LA DIFFERENCE ENTRE CES DEUX ETATS.

Mettre le client à l'aise, avait dit le patron…

-AU FAIT, VOUS AVEZ PENSE A PRENDRE UNE ASSURANCE-VIE ?

Et lui donner des conseils avisés

- NON ? A VOTRE PLACE, J'IRAIS EN CONTRACTER UNE AVANT OCTEDI PROCHAIN, 16 H 42.

- Oh, bonjour monsieur Soulier!

- Bonjour, monsieur Ebre. Je viens pour... Eh, faites attention !

Un homme entre deux âges à l'air terrifié venait de se jeter en courant contre Raymond Soulier, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est malin, je venais de me faire remettre mon bras ! Regardez dans quel état est la couture maintenant !

Devant le membre à terre, et le reste de Raymond **(2)** toujours debout le regardant d'un air furibond, l'homme poussa un espèce de geignement, et s'écroula.

-Il s'est évanoui ? demanda Raymond.

Ebre se pencha pour lui prendre le pouls :

-Petite syncope, rien de grave. Enfin monsieur Soulier, vous savez bien que mes clients sont sensibles!

-Et moi, vous y pensez ? Vous croyez que c'est facile de remettre en place ce bras?

Ebre soupira. Raymond Soulier étant son meilleur client **(3)**, il se devait de rester diplomate.

-Écoutez, je vous aiderai à le recoudre après si vous voulez. En attendant, essayez de garder tous vos morceaux d'accord ?

-Si vous croyez que je le fais exprès... Mais bref, je venais pour prendre un nouveau cercueil.

-Le même modèle que d'habitude ?

-Je ne sais pas ... Le dernier n'a duré que 2 enterrements **(4), **alors j'hésite...

-Alors changez.

-Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait me conseiller...

Ebre attrapa aussitôt la perche tendue.

-Et bien, j'ai justement remédié à ce problème-ci !

-Pardon ? demanda le zombi, surpris.

-Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que j'ai engagé un mort-vivant pour m'aider à tenir ma boutique !

Raymond sourit.

-Vraiment ? C'est formidable ! Vous êtes un grand homme, monsieur Ebre ! Où est-il, votre employé non-vivant ? Faites le venir que je lui serre la main!

Ebre pensa au lourd couvercle, et au mal qu'il avait eu à l'ouvrir et le fermer.

-Euh, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous déplacions pour l'aider à sortir.

Le zombie lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-L'aider à sortir? Il ne peut pas venir ici?

-C'est à dire qu'il ne travaille pas dans cette pièce, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour...

Il s'arrêta devant la mine écœurée de Raymond.

-Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Un mort vivant travaillant à la vue de tous ? Oh non, faut pas exagérer ! D'accord pour l'exploiter, pas pour le montrer ! Ah, dire que je vous prenais pour quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit !" dit Raymond d'un air dégouté.

-Mais pas du tout, il est traité comme je le ferai avec n'importe quel employé ! " Pensant aux cercueils, il se reprit: "Enfin, si quelqu'un d'autre acceptait de travailler ainsi, du moins.

-Je le savais. Vous lui avez donné un travail que personne d'autre ne ferait ! Et j'imagine qu'il est payé au noir ? l'accusa Raymond

A vrai dire, Ebre n'avait pas encore discuté du salaire avec son testeur. Il hésita :

-Euh...

-Et enfermé dans un placard j'imagine ?

-Dans un cercueil pour être exact » précisa honnêtement Ebre.

_-Quoi ?_ Sous prétexte qu'on est différemment vivant, on n'aurait pas accès aux postes de contact avec le public ?

-Mais c'est un poste de con...

-C'est inique! C'est injuste ! C'est… c'est… c'est du vivantisme !

-Mais non p...

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

-Mais att-

Ebre trottina derrière Raymond qui fonça vers le salon d'exposition.

-Ah ah ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est dans ce cercueil que vous avez tenté de cacher sous les fleurs et couronnes, avouez !

-Oui, mais...

D'un geste ample, Raymond arracha la couvercle du cercueil.

-Camarade, lève-toi et marche !

-BONJOUR MONSIEUR.

S'ensuivit ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un silence de mort.

Suivi d'une parole de mort :

-Vous !

-OUI, MOI.

-Espèce de... de...

Il se retourna vers Ebre.

-Vous n'aviez pas assez de travail, hein ? Il a fallu que vous embauchiez la Mort pour faire des heures en plus ? C'est immonde !

-Mais mais mais ... Ce n'est pas la Mort !

Le faucheur cru utile de préciser : "SI SI. MAIS J'AI BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS LIBRE ALORS ...

-Quoi ?

-Vous allez voir, espèce de tueur en série... maugréa Raymond en soulevant une stèle en marbre

-Monsieur Soulier, non ! Reposez ça !

Le zombie lâcha la stèle, des éclats de marbre volèrent en tout sens. Il se rapprocha du cercueil où était allongé la Mort.

Le Faucheur se rappela qu'il n'y avait rien à propos des coups et blessures dans son contrat.

-JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER, HEIN ? METTEZ MOI MON SALAIRE DE COTE, JE REPASSERAI. A UNE PROCHAINE FOIS!

Et Ebre se retrouva tout seul à essayer de calmer un Raymond Soulier déchainé.

Dans ce temps là, dans un autre espace-sans-temps

-Bon, tu as bien compris ?

-COUI !

-Tu vas dans sa classe, tu lui expliques tout et...

-COUI ?

-Pas le temps pour le corbeau, il est pas là ! Écoute, tu vas la voir et tu la ramènes, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire ! C'est pas compliqué !

-COUIII !

-Ouais, je sais, tout est toujours compliqué avec celle-là, mais on a pas le choix alors fonce !

Quirm, salle de classe de Mademoiselle Suzanne.

La Mort aux Rats apparut sur le bureau de l'institutrice et, sans réfléchir, courut se réfugier dans le trou de l'encrier. Lors de son dernier passage, Suzanne avait essayé de l'aplatir d'un coup de dictionnaire parce qu'il perturbait sa classe en arrivant à l'improviste.

- COUI ?

Rien ne fut lancé dans sa direction.

Il releva prudemment la tête et observa les environs.

Pas de Suzanne furieuse tentant de le faire déguerpir.

Pas d'enfants souriants attendant de voir comment la maitresse allait se débarrasser de ce "monstre"-ci.

Pas de désordre de la salle, pas de relents d'urine dans l'air : preuves plaidant en l'absence prolongée d'enfants dans ce local.

Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ?

Albert n'allait pas être content ...

**(1)** Enfin, s'il n'y avait pas chez lui ses parents prêts à se plaindre de leur descendance ingrate et puérile, sa moitié à hurler qu'il est bien trop fainéant/idiot/avare/joueur/méchant (ne rayez aucune mention), ou ses enfants ressassant que leurs parents sont des imbéciles qui ignorent jusqu'au sens du mot "jeunesse", sauf pour les envoyer au lit avec une fessée.

**(2) **Raymond n'était pas particulièrement laid, mais la vision d'un homme gris tout couturé dont les membres se décrochent comme un Monsieur Patate zombinifiant ferait s'évanouir presque n'importe qui.

**(3) **On achète rarement deux cercueils à usage personnel dans la même vie, à moins d'être un vampire respectueux des traditions.

**(4)** Il peut paraître surprenant que Raymond Soulier ait besoin d'un cercueil. Effectivement, il ne s'en sert qu'une fois par an, le jour des Lilas, où il passe sur sa petite concession faire le ménage, s'enterre afin de partager un instant le sort des autres victimes de la bataille d'Ankh Morpork, puis ressort et ramène son cercueil chez lui en évitant les cailloux que Les Guibolles ( le fossoyeur local, un mortiphobe de première ) lui jette à la figure.

Pour plus d'infos, lisez Ronde de Nuit.

_**Un auteur motivé écrit plus vite.**_

_**La motivation d'un auteur dépend des reviews.**_

_**Donc si vous motivez plus vite des reviews, vous aurez un auteur !**_

_**... Gné ? **_


End file.
